A Place to Call my Own
by sodomizedsluts
Summary: The unnatural darkness has overtaken different dimensions. It is up to the heroes chosen by the Gods themselves to bring them to the world or will the worlds face evil?


A Place to Call my Own

_**Prologue:**_

_It was pure darkness that consumed the castle. The only sort of light came from a corridor deep in the center if the castle, the candle's flickering, taunting as if they would go out any moment. A bright green light flashed and illuminated the corridor sending eerie shadows to dance around the dead night. Inside the room a woman with long curly fuchsia hair adorned with gold jewels was in a distraught state, her ruby eyes widened as she stared into the bowl supported by a white marble pedestal. 'AAAAAAAAAAAHH!' The woman's head whipped up at lighting speed as she heard the blood-curdling scream come from the other chambers in the castle. She picked up her red robes and scurried to the source of the scream hoping to not find something she did not want to see. The red lady practically collided with the door with the impact she had to use to get inside of the chamber._

_She noticed a hooded green figure collapsed on their knees in front of a shattered mirror. " ARTEMIS! Are you alright?" The red lady screeched as she saw her sisters hands covered in a crimson red. Artemis whipped her head around her lime green eyes were glazed with the tears that were threatening to cascade down her cheeks. Her normally straight green hair was shambolic. Her forest green gown was stained with dried blood. " Marz… Did you see it, the vision?" Artemis asked her sister then turned into a fit of hysteric giggle. Marz was worried for Artemis, especially since she just broke a mirror and was still sitting on the floor covered in her own blood. "I-I was so shocked. Ha-ha, I was busy sitting here working on a new potion, he he he, and then all of a sudden the candles in the room all burned out. I was a bit startled but I didn't see it as a warning so I brushed it off as a breeze that managed to get into the room. Then, kesheshe this is the best part, I just blacked out. Just like that, I believe that I crashed into the mirror and that's how I got covered in blood, " ARTEMIS FOCUS! TELL ME! What did the vision mean?" Marz was almost over the edge with the anxiety building and she was worried for her sister's sanity. What ever Artemis witnessed was beyond what Marz had witnessed because her usually calmed sister was babbling nonsense. Artemis face darkened for a moment before telling her sister of the summary of the story, " The safety of the universe is in peril. We must get to the Chamber of Clarity and look into the Glass of Life for more of this matter." With that both sisters put on their hoods and headed towards the Chamber to look further into the unknown._

" _Do you think that this is going to save us all?" a voice sounded throughout the room, echoing through the darkness. A mahogany hooded figure came into view following behind by a frantic and fidgety forest green hooded figure as well who approached the pedestal that contained the Glass of Life. "If this plan does not succeed then us as the Gods have failed our duty in protecting the universe." Spoke the mahogany cloaked figure. " But Marz! Is it even worth sacrificing the lives of the young ones to enter this battle? Think about it, some of them haven't even lived through a day of cruelty! Others don't even have the skills to even be in this chaotic fight. No battle experience, nothing!" "QUIET ARTEMIS!" Marz bellowed giving her sister a harsh glare, " Have courage for the love... __**You**__ are the Goddess of Courage! And don't doubt my abilities as the Goddess of Wisdom. I know it is a danger for them all for none have experienced life at all. But they have those creatures with them so we should put fai-" Marz was cut off by the sound of the doors bursting open. A young man was breathing heavily, golden eyes glazed with exhaustion, snow-white wings drooping on his back. " Ah! My L- Lady!" Marz turned and her face went from the stone serious look to a face of pure warmth and happiness as she gave her apprentice a warm smile. " Dmitry how nice of you to come, is everything set for the arrivals?" The Goddess of Wisdom asked. " Yes my Lady, I put the letters in the places that you have asked." Dmitry informed as he collapsed onto a chair. "Then we shall wait for the arrival of the heroes that will stop the crimes that are dooming us all." A deep baritone voice sounded through the chamber. The Goddesses and Dmitry looked towards the direction the voice came from to see the blue haired God of Power, Cratos, with his arms folded and leaning against one of the marble columns. Both women looked at each other rolled their eyes. Sometimes Cratos was a bit to full of himself with his 'coolness'. " Brother come we must transform and protect the heroes as they go through their journey." Artemis advised, Marz giving a small nod of approval. With that said they all gathered around the pedestal and a bright colorful light consumed them all._


End file.
